Fire and Ice, Green Eyes and Bushy Hair: A Tale
by Chero
Summary: *A/N PLZ READ!*Ron is trying to push Hermione to admit to Harry her feelings..... Draco decides to take on Ginny as a challenge. How does all of this come together in the end?
1. What's That Smell?!

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue. Plus, I only have 3 dollars~  
  
A/N: This fic is written by myself, and my friend Kristen (AUTigers316@aol.com). 1st chap credit goes to her! She wrote it!  
  
Fire and Ice, Green Eyes and Bushy Hair: A Tale  
  
Chapter 1: What's That Smell?  
  
~~~  
  
In a cold classroom in the dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were busy listening to the potions professor explain how to make a Polyjuice Potion.  
  
Or at least Harry and Hermione were.  
  
Somewhere along the lines, Ron had fallen asleep and his head was on Hermione's shoulder. There wa a big wet spot on her cloak where he had drooled.  
  
Suddenly, Ron emitted a very loud snore and the whole classed turned to look at them. The Slytherins were doubled over laughing while the Gryffindors all had a look of complete horror on their faces.  
  
Snape glided on the grease that was dripping from his hair, over to where they were sitting. "Mr. Weasley," he said.  
  
"Nirdle" slurred Ron. "Ugfeth."  
  
Immediately, the Slytherins started snickering. All except for Goyle, who was asleep with his face on the desk. But all the Gryffindors knew this meant certain doom.  
  
" MR. WEASLEY!"  
  
Ron sat straight up this time. Hermione giggled. She couldn't help herself.  
  
Ron's hair was sticking this was and that(a little like Harry's, Hermione thought to herself); there was a streak of drool on his face and marks on his cheek from the folds of Hermione's cloak.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, do you find my class boring? Or, perhaps you already know how to make a Polyjuice Potion. Go on, tell me." Snape drawled.  
  
"I jus-"  
  
" 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR FALLING ASLEEP IN MY CLASS!"  
  
Harry was fuming. He got up to say something but Hermione pulled him back down.  
  
"Oh, and 35 points from Miss Granger and Mr. Potter for not waking him up."  
  
That did it. Harry stood up and yelled , banging his fist on the table at every word, "That's...not...fair!"  
  
"No one said life was fair, Potter!" Malfoy snickered.  
  
"But Goyle's asleep and you aren't doing anything about him!"  
  
"DETENTION! SEE ME AFTER CLASS!"  
  
At this, Harry sat down but was sure that steam was coming from his ears. "One day," he thought, "One day, I will get him."  
  
**************************  
  
Later, in the Gryffindor comon room, Hermione and Ron were studying for a Charms exam they had the next day. They were alone except for Fred, George, and Ginny at a table nearby. Harry was out serving his detention.  
  
They had tried all day to find out what his detention was. All he told them about it was " It's terrible! Awful, I wouldn't even wish it on Malfoy! Ok, maybe I would, but it's the worst detention ever!"  
  
"Maybe he's been assigned to wash Snape's hair. That's the only thing I can think of to be bad enough to almost wish on Malfoy." said Ron.  
  
Hermione giggled. "Poor Harry", she said. "I wish he would come back."  
  
"I bet you do. You know, you have to tell him that you like him at some point or another." said Ron in a hushed voiced.  
  
"Do not. What if he says no? Or laughs in my face? Or never speaks to me again? That would be mortifying! I can see Rita Skeeter's article now: ' The Boy Who Lived Rejects Bushy Haired Friend '. No, I will absolutely NOT tell him."  
  
All of a sudden, the most terrible, awful, putrid smell filled the room.  
  
Everyone looked at Ron.  
  
Ginny was the first to speak. "Ron, you just couldn't hold it in, could you? It's not enough that you eat like a pig, nooooo you have to do that in public!"  
  
"I swear I didn't do it!"  
  
"Yeah, and you hate the Chudley Cannons", laughed Fred.  
  
"Fred's right. We know that you can't help it. It just kind of...seeps out." said George.  
  
Out of nowhere, there came a muffled laugh.  
  
Everyone looked at each other as they heard footsteps quickely ascending the stairs.  
  
They all ran up the stairs and as they got closer to the boy's dorms, the smell strengthened.  
  
They stopped in front of Ron's door to his room, which was closed. There was an eerie green glow coming from under the door.  
  
Hermione pushed Ron forward and he gulped.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. As soon as he did, he let out a girly scream and promptly fainted.  
  
~~~ 


	2. Uh-oh!

A/N: Alrighty, my turn! Anyhow, for any who questioned, this WILL be an H/Hr ficcie, we just gotta give Hermione a push, or rather a shove, in the right direction. Ron's trying to....... Anyhow, enjoy, and REVIEW!!!!! Oh, and for now, ever chapter alternates, almost like two different stories or POVs. It WILL come together though, rest assured.  
  
Fire and Ice, Green Eyes and Bushy Hair: A Tale  
  
Chapter 2: Uh-oh!  
  
Ginny hummed as she walked to the potions classroom. She had left her muggle romance book in there, and it horrified her that anyone else might read it.  
  
Hoping against hope it was still there, she didn't hesitate to open the door. She gaped, her eyes going wide at what she saw. Her cheeks flamed red as she saw, on the teacher's desk, of all places, Draco and Blaise Zambini making out!  
  
A gurgling noise came from her throat as she stood there, watching as Draco's hands were traveling up and down Blaise's body.  
  
She shuddered, coming out of her stupor, and said, rather loudly, "Can't you two go find a broom closet, so no one would have to see this?"  
  
They both looked up, surprised. Draco's face, as well as Blaise's, was flushed, and his breathing labored. But, he still managed to smirk at her blush, looking unabashedly into her amber eyes.  
  
Ginny huffed, and stalked over to her desk, looking under it to see if the book was there. She sighed in relief as she grasped it, and went to hurry out the door.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," Draco said silkily from the doorway she was headed towards. She hadn't even noticed him get up.  
  
She felt her stomach drop, as she saw Blaise, still lounging on the desk, almost smiling.  
  
"Now, what do we have here?" he asked mockingly. "A little fire bug. Well, you certainly aren't a tattle-tale, now are you." he ended, in a statement, rather than a question.  
  
Ginny swallowed her fear, squared her shoulders, and replied, looking him straight in the eyes, "Why in the world should I care who, I mean what, you spend you're time with? Now let me go, I have no reason to mention you to anyone."  
  
Blaise, by that time, was fuming, and Draco looking slightly amused. He backed away from the door. "See that you don't, little one, see that you don't." He whispered, almost seductively, into her ear as she whisked by, satisfied when he saw her stiffen and shiver.  
  
'She really has turned into quite a beauty, Gryffindor or no. Blaise has a talented mouth and is easier than a monkey, but Ginny could be quite a challenge. Hmm, they really should call her Virginia. I don't know WHEre she got that atrocious nickname.' he thought, as he stared down the hallway.  
  
He jumped, startled when Blaise tapped him, hard, on the shoulder. "Hello? What the heck is with you?" she asked rudely.  
  
Draco turned around, glared at her for interupting his train of thought. "What do you want? You're a bloody pain in the arse and I really don't want to be here any longer." he said, calm as a cucumber.  
  
Blaise stood there with her eyes closed. Then she opened them, rage eminating from her whole body. "Why you bloody- piece of-"  
  
"Piece of what? You lend your mouth to any guy handy, and you know that. Here's five pounds for your.... 'services'. Now, please leave me be." he interrupted.  
  
Blaise snatched the money, happy that she got something out of the deal. "Well" she sputtered, "you- you're a horrid kisser anyhow!" She flounced off, head held high, despite the face that she had just been called a whore.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid prat, that one," he said, amused. He didn't particularly care about her, or anyone for that matter. He wanted what he did, and he usually got it for free.  
  
Right now, he wanted the carrot bra- Virginia. Had to start calling her, wooing her, to get her.  
  
'Now' he thought 'how to put everything back on Snape's desk exactly as he left it, without him finding out I was on top of it.'  
  
  
  
K, that's it. Next chap will be written by Kristen. And again I say, no worries! It will all come together! I promise. PLZ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
\/ ~~~~follow that thing, and click! 


	3. How Embarrassing.......

Fire and Ice, Green Eyes and Bushy Hair: A Tale  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
A/N: This chappy was written by the wonderful Kristen (AUTigers316@aol.com). Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: How embarrassing........  
  
Hermione was scared to death. What in the name of Merlin cause Ron to faint like that? Mustering up all her courage, she looked in.  
  
There, covered from head to toe, was Harry, in his boxers, covered in some green glowing substance.  
  
"It smells like crap!" came Fred's voice from behind.  
  
Harry looked over with a look of complete shock and horror on his face. "You guys get out!" he screamed and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Hermione walked over and knocked on the bathroom door. "Harry, what on earth is going on?" she said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Just give me a minute to take a shower and meet me in the common room. I'll explain there," came his faint voice.  
  
So Hermione went down the stairs with Fred and George behind her, carrying Ron.  
  
As she got to the bottom, she heard another girlie scream then heard something falling down the stairs and landing with a bone cracking thud.  
  
She quickly looked to find Ron sprawled on the ground at an odd angle.  
  
George and Fred came running down, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, where's Ginny?" George asked.  
  
"I think she said something about a book she left somewhere. I'm not sure though," replied Fred.  
  
"Ahem! If you don't mind me interrupting, I'd like to know what happened to Ron. Now tell me! " Hermione said in a slightly irritated and bossy tone.  
  
"Well, then Your Majesty," Fred started, sarcasm dripping from his words, "We were walking down the stairs, when Ron suddenly woke up. He started flailing around wildly so, of course, we dropped him, and he fell down the stairs. Are you happy now?"  
  
"Well, you think you should probably take him to the infirmary? He's unconscious again and it looks like he has a broken arm!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Never to fear! Gred and Forge are here!" said Fred in a cheesy heroic voice. "We shall take our dearest Ronald to the infirmary! Away!"  
  
So the commenced taking Ron to the hospital wing. As they walked out, Ginny walked in slightly flushed.  
  
"Did you get your book?" Hermione asked in a kind tone.  
  
"Uhh, yeah, um I'mtiredsoI'mgonnagotobedbye!" And with that, she sprinted up the stairs.  
  
"Ginny, are you OK? Is something wrong?" Hermione called after her, but to no avail.  
  
Figuring Ginny was just really tired, Hermione sat down on the couch to read Hogwarts: A History. It was just so intriguing! She was so caught up, in fact, that she didn't notice Harry come down the stairs.  
  
"Still interesting after the 16th time, is it?",He laughed  
  
Hermione smiled and set the book down. "Harry, what happened earlier?"  
  
"Oh about that. Umm, well, that was my detention. I had to clean up hippogriff manure. I didn't know that it glowed!" His face turned red as Hermione giggled.  
  
His heart raced as he sat down next to her. Her smell washed over him. She smelled like peaches...it was so intoxicating. He could just drown in her scent forever, look into her gorgeous brown eyes, kiss her-  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"What? Oh, sorry Hermione. I was just thinking."  
  
"Yeah, uh-huh. I have been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. You were drooling. I was just going to ask you if you heard what I did. It sounded like someone came in but when I looked no one was there."  
  
He got up and went to the door and looked everywhere but, like she said there was no one there.  
  
"Uh, Hermione, I need to tell you something." He said. 'This is it. This is when you tell her.'  
  
'He looks nervous.' Hermione thought to herself. It was true; he kept darting his eyes, his breathing was hard and he was wringing his hands. Her heart leapt at the thought of him telling her that he harbored the same feelings she did.  
  
When he sat back down on the couch, a large "PPPFFFFFFTTTTT" filled the room.(A/N: just imagine a really big farting noise, like a whoopee cushion, OK?)  
  
She looked at him and saw that he was milk white, and his pupils were very small.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, there came bursts of laughter.  
  
"That was wicked!" Came the unmistakable voice of Fred Weasley.  
  
"Yes! Gred and Forge's Invisible Whoopees! They're invisible, but after they've been sat, on they disappear completely! They even make a smell!" George said. "Must be our best one yet!"  
  
"Hahaha, yes that was very funny." Harry said a little awkwardly. "Well, I"m off to bed Hermione, good night!" he said hurriedly, and then he ran up the stairs taking Fred and George with him.  
  
Watching them go, Hermione sighed. "Another day, another year. What's the difference? I'll never know anyway," she said to no one. Sighing again she walked slowly to her bedroom.  
  
***************** Guy's Dorm  
  
"Harry, you owe us a big one. If we hadn't been there, you'd be so embarrassed! Be glad we already had some of those made!" teased George.  
  
"Right," said Harry, glumly. 'Harry, you prat! How could you do that in front of her? Stupid,stupid,stupid!' he thought, hitting himself in the head.  
  
"Merlin, Harry, she didn't know it was you! She thought it was our whoopee...no need to beat yourself up over it! Just...don't eat so many raspberries at dinner next time," laughed Fred.  
  
'OK, he's right. She didn't know it was you. Calm down, Harry. OK, tomorrow's plan. Tell Hermione how you feel, and don't eat raspberries. That sounds good,' he thought. Then, something clicked in his head.  
  
"Hey, guys, do you have any of those Invisible Whoopees with you?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah, do you need one?" asked Fred with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"Oh, well, I just have the best idea ever to really embarrass Snape." replied Harry nonchalantly.  
  
They're eyes widened as realization finally dawned on them.  
  
"Harry, old buddy, old pal, we've taught you well," said George, slinging his arm around Harry. George pretended to get misty-eyed. "I'm just so proud!" 


	4. Running Into Trouble

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so bloody long all. Still have writer's block, and it was really hard to get to the comp and STAY on it. Anyhow, at long last, here is Chapter 4!  
  
Fire and Ice, Green Eyes and Bushy Hair: A Tale  
  
Chapter 4: Running Into Trouble  
  
Ginny panted a bit as she slammed the door shut to her room. She sighed with relief that no one was in there.  
  
Stepping up to her drawers, she mutter the counter curse to the locking spell. She opened the bottom drawer and got out her diary. She searched around her bag and got out her Endless-Ink quill that came with the diary.  
  
***Ginny's POV writing in her diary***  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Gah! What an absolute prat! You wouldn't believe who, or rather what, I found in Snape's class. DRACO and BLAISE making out. *shudder* I think I'm going to have nightmares. I don't WANT to have Blaise in my head at all. I mean, Draco is kinda pretty sorta hot, but, I mean, he's such an arrogant bastard! Bloody hell, NOW everyone has to come in. I guess I should go, lest I have to kill anyone for reading you.  
  
3, Gin  
  
***end writing***  
  
Ginny sighed, but felt better after venting that little bit. She didn't trust any of her roommates not to try and get into her drawer and read it. /Vicious little brats they are. I love them, but they are SO nosy!/  
  
She tucked the book into her bag, and proceeded down the stairs. Her nose wrinkled at the remains of a really bad smell. She shrugged, and quietly tip-toed down the stairs. It was only an hour until curfew, but she really wanted to be AWAY from everyone.  
  
She finally got out, and ran to a secluded hallway, to try and continue writing. But on her way there, she ran smack into the person she least wanted to see again in one night.  
  
Her bag fell off of her shoulder and all of her belongings were splayed on the ground around her in all directions.  
  
She muttered a curse, and started picking things up as quickly as she could, not looking to even see what they were. Draco looked confused for a few minutes, trying to think of what to do.  
  
/What an idiot, he doesn't even help me. If he's confused as to what to do, he really IS a blonde./ she thought, annoyed.  
  
She glanced around quickly, trying to make sure that everything was in her bag. What she didn't see was her diary, hidden behind the feet of a suit of armor.  
  
She looked up at Draco, and said, "Sorry. Bye." and then ran the way she had come. She made it all the way into her bedroom before she checked her bag for the one thing she wanted to keep guarded.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" she screamed in horror. /It's gone! My diary!! And it's almost curfew! It took me half of the time I had just to get there, and now I can't even find it! Merlin HELP ME!!/ raged her thoughts.  
  
She flopped onto her bed, and started crying, while her roommates gathered around her asked what was wrong.  
  
***at Draco's private room*** (A/N: Since his father's rich, I figured he should have one.)  
  
Draco flipped the book over and over in his hands. /What luck. What better way to learn about her than her diary./ he thought as the usual sneer came over his features.  
  
His eyes brightening a little bit, he opened to the first page.  
  
  
  
I'll leave it there, and let chapter 6 be the diary entries! :-) The next chapter will be written by Kristen (AUTigers316@aol.com). Again, so sorry that this took so long! Laterz! 


	5. Snape's Revenge

ok umm here goes...i have a feeling this one is gonna suck really bad!  
  
(A/N- in case I didn't mention it before, Hermione IS a prefect, just to clear things up.)  
  
Fire and Ice, Green Eyes and Bushy Hair: A Tale  
  
Chapter 5: Snape's Revenge  
  
  
  
The next day in Potions, Harry was beside himself. He successfully managed to slip and Invisible Whoopee in Snape's seat without anyone noticing, now all he needed was for Snape to come in and start class. Neville was chasing his toad around and Lavendar, seeing that Ron was out of the hospital wing, commenced in questioning Ron about what happened.  
  
As if on cue, Snape walked in and immediately started yelling.  
  
"Longbottom, sit down before I take points from your house! Miss brown, stop hanging all over Mr. Weasley and take your seat!"  
  
As Snape made his was to his desk, Harry watched in anticipation. Now he'd finally be able to get that greasy git back for all the points he'd taken from Gryffindor!  
  
Snape sat down, and immediately regretted it, for an almighty PPPPPFFFFFTTTTT filled the room, followed by the smell of rotten eggs and spoiled milk.  
  
The whole class stared at him with horror-struck faces. Never before in the history of Hogwarts, had this ever happened. Then without warning, they all burst into laughter. Tears were streaming down many of their faces, while Snape was furiously trying to calm them down.  
  
"ENOUGH!" he screamed, but no one seemed to listen. So, he took out his wand and shot sparks up in the air. This got the Slytherin's attention, but the Gryffindor's were still laughing, all except for Hermione who didn't want to lose any more points for Gryffindor.  
  
Seeing them, Snape was practically foaming at the mouth. He took his wand, mutterd some well-chosen words, and a huge explosion took place. This got everyone's attention.  
  
"Alright, who was it?" he fumed. His eyes scanned the class, until the came to Harry. "Ah, Potter. I should have known you would do something so stupid. 30 points from Gryffindor."  
  
Harry spluttered furiously. "You can't do that! Where's your proof?" Harry knew he was crossing dangerous lines saying that last line, but he was determined not to get caught for this. He wanted to see Snape embarrassed.  
  
Snape turned a nasty shade of green before continuing the class. "Very well, Potter, but I WILL be going to Dumbledore about this, and the 30 points are still going to be taken away."  
  
*******************************  
  
Hermione, on her way back from the Library, was making her way up to her dormitory. She was about to open the door when the sound of voices stopped her. She pressed her ear to the door to listen more carefully.  
  
"Right there, Ron. No, a little harder. Yeah, twist it a little bit. That's good."  
  
"Do you think it's gonna stay? I mean, it might slip out."  
  
"Of course it'll stay. Let's do the other one. Ok, maybe if we get it in a different position. Like this. Oh no! You put it in the wrong one!"  
  
"Oops. Let *grunt* me *grunt* get it *grunt* out. Oh man that was hard! Here, is it this hole?"  
  
"Yeah, this is the last one and then we'll be done. I never would have thought it would fall apart like this!"  
  
By this time, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George had gathered around the door to see what was going on. Then the door opened and Lavendar and Ron walked out, both slightly flushed.  
  
"Oh, hey guys, did you know that my bed fell apart? Can you believe it? I never would have thought but when I came back from dinner, I sat my stuff on my bed and it just collapsed! I just got Ron here to help me!" s  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George were all just staring at them. Finally Hermione spoke up. "Oh, umm, well," she couldn't think of anything to say. How could she think anything bad of Ron? She should have know he wouldn't do anything like that. Her authorotive side took over. "That's ok I guess, but next time get someone else to do it, specifically a girl. Boy's aren't allowed in the girl's dormitories, remember?"  
  
"Ok, won't happen again." Ron said a little mischeviously. "I should be going to bed now, good nigh everyone. Are you coming, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, in a minute. Hermione, can I speak to you in private?"  
  
"A-alright. Let's go to the common room, no one will be down there."  
  
When they got there, Hermione sat down on the couch. Harry, making sure he wasn't sitting on anything except the couch, followed suit. He turned to face her.  
  
"Ok, Hermione there is something I need to know. Hermione, do you have felings for me?"  
  
"Oh, n-no Harry. W-what makes you think t-that?" Hermione could feel the blush rising in her cheeks.  
  
"Well, are you sure you don't? You're blushing and stuttering. Are you lying to me?"  
  
"No! I-"  
  
"Hermione I need to know!" He shouted that last part. This, apparently, was not the smartes thing to do.  
  
"Alright! Fine! You wanna know? Well, here you go! Yes , Harry I have feelings for you! I love you, ok? I've loved you ever since the end of last year! Are you happy now? If you'll excuse me, Im going to go hang myself."  
  
With that, she ran out of the portrait hole leaving a very shocked and happy Harry.  
  
(A/N from Chero-Angel: I think that this chapter was rather good! Anyhow, please review and tell Kristen what you think! Chappy 6 will be up as soon as I write it! I promise to try and not take too long! Again, please REVIEW!!! ML - Angel) 


	6. Ginny's Secret

(A/N: My turn!! Oh, and this will all be Ginny's diary, save MAYBE for the very end. The writing part will be in ***writing*** ~ those things, and Draco's thoughts will be throughout the whole thing. You'll know when you see them. Anywho, on with the story!)  
  
Fire and Ice, Green Eyes and Bushy Hair: A Tale  
  
Chapter 6: Ginny's Secret  
  
***  
  
September 1st  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I cannot believe I'm using one of these things, after what happened to me before with Tom. *shudder* I hope nothing like that happens again. Well, this is the beginning of my 4th year. It's awful hard sometimes. I still kinda like Harry-*** /Of course,/ Draco thought, sarcastically. ***- but I've kind of accepted that he and 'Mione are going to be together. I think it's clear to everyone but them that they like eachother. I mean, how much more obvious do they care to get? At any rate, I just got out of potions. It's lunchtime, thankfully. We get a long time for it. So, I write in you now. I see Draco across the room, being the usual brat. Crabbe and Goyle are, of course, the same idiots they have been all along. But heaven help me, Draco sure has gotten cute.-*** /Cute? I'm gorgeous, what is she talking about?/ he thought. ***-Good grief. I have to go, everyone wants to read what I've written, and I'll be damned if they do.  
  
Toodles,  
  
Virgin-ia (Well, I AM the only virgin in my grade! Just a joke)  
  
aka, Ginny***  
  
Draco snorted, /Figures she'd be a virgin. Well, that's one secret notch on the preverbial belt. Next!/ he thought, and he turned the page.  
  
***  
  
September 16th  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Sorry it's taken me so bloody long to get back to you. It's been kind of busy. I mean, who'd have thought that Snape would decide to give us 3 whole parchment rolls to fill out every class? ME! What a wanker, that one. If he wasn't so good at potions he wouldn't be TEACHING here! I mean, he can't even really teach...... At least he isn't all THAT ugly. Makes up for his disposition. (A/N: I think Snape is hot, considering how he's portrayed in a few of my fave Snape romance fics..... so forgive if I let my opinion bias the fic.... on with it then!) I cannot believe that Elizabeth has a crush on Draco! I mean, my gosh! I pity her.... she's only a first year though, she'll grow out of it. Unlike other people. Anyhow, let's see.... what else is going on? Hermione lent me one of her muggle romances. Mon Dieu!* It was.... HOT! To say the least. Doesn't leave much to the imagination..... then again, what would I know? Neville has asked me out, at long last. But I'm afraid I'll have to decline. He is a real sweetheart, and a wonderful friend. There's just no.... zing! Not that I've ever had 'zing', but I'll know when I do. Shit!-*** /Language, language, my dear,/ Draco thought.***- Everyone is here once again, and as nosy as ever. Don't be shocked at my cursing. Considering I can't do it out loud (if my brothers heard, my mother would too, eventually), I write it..... not THAT big of a deal, I mean, come on! Going now.  
  
As always,  
  
Ginny***  
  
/Zing? Well, considering she's never been kissed, it's no wonder. So, there's yet another thing I can give her. This is a tad more interesting than, say, Hogwarts, A History./ he thought, semi-sarcastically.  
  
***  
  
November 1st  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, it has, yet again, taken me forever as well as a few months to get writing again. It's been absolutely awful! Fred and George decided it would be fun to put a hair coloring potion into Lavender's drink..... and now her hair is the same color as her name!-*** Draco snorted, /I remember that. Have got to hand it to those twin Weasels..... they could almost have gotten into Slytherin.... ALMOST!./***-I felt kind of bad for her. Kind of. I mean, she tends to be so stuck up, thinking she is better and prettier than everyone else. I mean, I know she's prettier than I am. I'm a gangly thing. My hair is AWFUL. So poofy. And these freckles! Anyhow, ditching the pity party, however true it may be, Lavender needed to learn a lesson! So, now she gets one! Be right back while I split a side again! At any rate, I saw Draco falling out of his seat about it. Why do I notice him so much? It figures that I, once again, get a crush on someone who is NOT going to like me back anytime this century.-*** /Hmm, I didn't know she's liked me for most of this year. Interesting. Now it's almost time for the Yule Ball. I could REALLY use this./ he tossed around in his head./ ***- I should just jump out of a window or something. Or, oh, I don't know, just never go out with any guys. No, I am NOT going to swing the other way. Not that there's anything wrong with it, I mean, a couple of the girls here........ well, at any rate, I better go. They'll try and rip you from my grasp if they see you.  
  
Toodles,  
  
Gin***  
  
/Well, I have learned that she is not, nor ever will be, a lesbian. She has had a crush on me all year. That she thinks she isn't at all attractive. Well, I have to disagree with her there. She's got the curves in all the right places, her hair is wavy and dark combonations of reds and golds, and those eyes...... I know many girls who would want those eyes. She's a siren and she doesn't even know it!/ he thought, amazed at both how he really felt about how she looked, and the fact that she thought she was ugly.  
  
***  
  
December 24th  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Hi~ It's Christmas Eve! I think I'll not write for tonite. I'll write in the morn!  
  
Until then,  
  
Gin.  
  
  
  
December 25th  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!! I got such neat presents today! Let's see.....  
  
1. The usual sweater from Mum  
  
2. A book on unicorns from Daddy  
  
3. Lots of chocolate frogs and a couple of boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Ron  
  
4. A beautiful vanity set from Hermione. Has brushes and combs and such with jade handles!  
  
5. A new silk nightie with some other silky things from Elizabeth that's SUCH a pretty  
  
6. The cutest little dragon stuffed animal! Of course, that's from Charlie.  
  
7. A lucky charm from Bill.  
  
That's it! But I love everything! I love this holiday. They decided to have the Yule Ball in about a month. I know it's a long ways off, but I'm not sure I want to go.... I have NOTHING to wear! So, unless Liz, or Amanda or somebody like that decides to make me, I am going to snuggle up with my little dragon and read, or something.  
  
Ta ta for now,  
  
Ginny***  
  
/Gosh, this is perfect! Now I have time to get into her good graces-/ he snorted at that, /AND then ask her to the ball. At the end of the night.... well, it's a good thing I have private quarters!/  
  
***  
  
January 5th  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Gah! What an absolute prat! You wouldn't believe who, or rather what, I found in Snape's class. DRACO and BLAISE making out. *shudder* I think I'm going to have nightmares. I don't WANT to have Blaise in my head at all. I mean, Draco is kinda pretty sorta hot, but, I mean, he's such an arrogant bastard! Bloody hell, NOW everyone has to come in. I guess I should go, lest I have to kill anyone for reading you.  
  
3, Gin  
  
P.S. Can you tell I'm in a good mood today?  
  
***  
  
/Well, that was from today, so I'm guessing this is the end./ he thought, feeling a trifle sad that he couldn't figure anything else out.  
  
He accidentally dropped the diary, and a small envelope floated out of the back of it. He picked it up, and opened it, drawing out a piece of parchment that looked old.  
  
***  
  
Dearest Virginia,  
  
You know how much I love you, little one. You are going to be one of the more talented Seers in our family. You musn't let any others know though! You know how uptight some of the wizards and witches can get, especially after the Dark Times. Maybe things will have changed by the time that you grow up. I have seen how talented you will become. As well as a few other things that I will leave to happen as they should. Please train. Meditation is the key to this, more than any magic spells and wand-waving could be. Again I must say, my love, do not let anyone know about your gift! I must go now, but just remember my words, and above all, my love for you. You can do anything!  
  
Always,  
  
Aunt Heather Rose  
  
***  
  
Draco could only just stand there, gaping at the paper for a minute. He then folded it up, and put it back in the diary.  
  
/Well, Ginny, I know your secret..... and if things don't go my way after the Yule Ball, blackmail is always a wonderful thing!/ he thought gleefully.  
  
  
  
A/Ns:  
  
*Mon Dieu is french for "My God" and I just couldn't think of anything else to use.  
  
I will leave that there for now! I hope you liked it, and sorry if it isn't very interesting. I liked writing it though! Anyhow, PLZ PLZ PLZ review, and Kristen (AUTigers316@aol.com) will get chappy 7 up ASAP!! ML - Angel 


	7. This Kiss

A/N: OK, people. Here it is....it's probably not going to be as good as Angel's but I'm going to try. And I'm going to use a spell check this time, so there won't be so many mistakes as in my last chapter. Also, if this has been done before, which I'm sure it has, I'm not trying to copy anyone! I just thought it would be cute! Well, here goes!  
  
Fire and Ice, Green Eyes and Bushy Hair: A Tale  
  
Chapter 7: This Kiss  
  
Over the past couple of weeks, Hermione had pointedly ignored Harry and Ron. Well, mostly Harry. He wanted so desperately to tell her how he felt. He would send her notes, he would send other people, he would even go as far as trying to talk to her in person, but she would tear up the notes and refuse to speak to him or any of his messengers.  
  
"Ron, don't you think Hermione is taking this a bit far? I mean, how long has it been, a few weeks?" he asked one day.  
  
"Well, I'll give you two reasons she's doing this. Number one, she's a girl. Number two, she's a girl. They always take things completely out of proportion."  
  
Suddenly, Harry had an idea. He told his thoughts to Ron.  
  
"Harry, you are bloody well out of your mind! There is no way I'm going to do this. No, you absolutely cannot make me."  
  
*****************************  
  
"Hermione, you should really start talking to Harry and Ron again. Or at least Ron. He didn't even do anything!" Parvati said one day in the library.  
  
"Parvati, do you have the slightest idea how embarrassing that was? Guys don't fall over themselves just to be with me like they do to you! Harry probably doesn't even want to talk to me anymore. Probably thinks he's better off without some girl following him around like a puppy."  
  
"How can you say that?" Lavender piped in. "He is always writing you notes and trying to talk to you but you won't even give him a chance!"  
  
Lavender and Parvati were trying desperately to get Hermione back together with Harry and Ron. Not that they didn't like Hermione, quite the opposite. She was just always pressing them on about their O.W.Ls and about how they should be studying instead of looking at the guys. Well, they did like Hermione, but she belongs with Ron and Harry.  
  
Then, a red-faced Ron came and pulled Hermione away from them and behind a bookshelf. He checked to make sure that no one was listening. "Hermione, umm, I was just wondering, umm would you like to, uhh,-"  
  
"Spit it out, Ron! I need to study."  
  
"OK, OK, sorry" He looked very strained at this point, but took a deep breath and seemed to calm down. "Hermione, would you like to go on a date with me?"  
  
She stared at him, bewildered. 'How could he do this? He knows I like, no, love Harry. What is he trying to pull?' "Ron, you know how I feel about Harry."  
  
"No Hermione, listen. I was thinking maybe if you ,uhhh, give me a chance that your, umm, feelings would, er, change. Please Hermione, just one date. One, that's all I want."  
  
Hermione was a bit skeptical about this. When did Ron ever show any interest in her, except for the Yule Ball last year? The Yule Ball! 'Oh, this is great' she thought. 'The Yule Ball was even delayed for a little bit this year and I still don't have a date. Maybe Ron will ask me there. But, if he can ask me on a date, why couldn't he ask me to the Yule Ball?' She decided that there was no way to fathom a boy's mind and not to pursue the question.  
  
"All right. One date. When will it be?"  
  
"Umm, how about you meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 8:30 tonight?"  
  
"I guess that's ok. But it can't be too long. O.W.Ls are coming soon and I can't waste any time!"  
  
He laughed nervously and ran out of the door. Hermione couldn't understand it. Did Ron really still like her? Then she heard an unmistakable voice.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, Lavender and I were just looking at-" Parvati looked down and picked up a random book on the shelf, " 'The Benefits of Flobberworm Breeding' and we couldn't help but overhear! I think that it's absolutely fantastic that you and Ron are going out! Isn't that right, Lavender?"  
  
Lavender looked slightly downcast, and said in a deadpan voice,"Right, I think you two are perfect for each other. Truly meant to be."  
  
"You two! We're not going out! He only asked me on one date! One! Plus, I don't even like him like that. When we get up there, I'm going to break it to him gently that I don't like him like that" she said as she packed up her books. "Don't tell anyone about this either!"  
  
She knew that that last line had probably gone in one ear and out the other in the girls' heads. Pointless to say that, really. Oh, well. I still have two hours to study before my "date."  
  
******************************  
  
When 8:15 rolled around, Hermione decided to take her books up to her dorm and take off her school robes. So she just wore the uniform underneath. She made the long journey to the Astronomy Tower in good time; it was just now turning 8:30.  
  
She opened the heavy doors and looked in. It was dark and she remember she left her wand on her nightstand in her dorm. She jumped when she heard someone come in.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"OK, Ron. Let's-" she started to say something, but Ron was backing up towards the door with a mischievous glint in his eye. She started towards him but he ran out and shut the door. "RONALD BARTHOLOMEW WEASLEY, YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE THIS MINUTE! DON'T FORCE ME TO TAKE POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Shutup, Hermione! Do you want the whole school to hear? Just wait a few more minutes! And don't say my middle name!"  
  
"OH, DON'T SAY BARTHOLOMEW? IS THAT WHAT YOU SAID? HMM, DON'T SAY THAT BARTHOLOMEW IS RONALD WEASLEY'S MIDDLE NAME? RONALD BARTHOLOMEW WEASLEY!"  
  
"Oh Harry, you said you wouldn't be late!" Ron said to himself  
  
******************************  
  
Harry checked his watch again. "8:45, Ron is going to kill me." He said to no one. He was running through the halls and just then, his foot caught something, and he fell face first onto the cold, stone floor.  
  
'Ok, a bloody nose isn't going to stop me!' he thought, as he felt the blood running down his face.  
  
Then, he tripped over a fold in the carpet and, by the feel of it, sprained his left ankle. Peeves appeared out of nowhere and flew off, cackling.  
  
'OK, a bloody nose and a sprained ankle can't stop me from getting to Hermione!' he thought, determined.  
  
Then, as luck would have it, he turned a sharp corner, and stubbed the big toe on his right foot. He muttered a curse and hopped on one foot. "Is the world against me, tonight? Is everything going to go wrong?" his questions were immediately answered when he heard Filch yelling down the hall.  
  
"Who's there? I heard someone talking! Peeves, if you've done anything I will make sure that you are sent away from this school!"  
  
Harry quickly hid behind a suit of armor while Filch passed. 'OK, I'm almost there. If I move very carefully, I can make it! Nothing is going to stop me now!'  
  
When he finally made it to the door, Ron was standing there while a furious Hermione could be heard behind the doors. "Bloody great plan, Harry. You said you wouldn't be late, but did you keep your promise? No! The whole bloody school probably knows my middle name is Bartholomew, now!" It seemed he finally saw what Harry looked like. "Merlin, Harry. Did you run into every wall on the way? Is that why you're late?"  
  
"Nevermind, Ron. Just let me in!" As he stepped in, he reminded himself to tease Ron about his middle name later. Right now, his main focus was Hermione, who was currently backing away from Harry as if he was some sort of hideous monster. 'Impossible to think that' Harry thought.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing here, and what happened to you?"  
  
"I'll answer the second question later. I'm here because I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"We have nothing to say, Harry. Let me out."  
  
"Hermione, just hear me out! You haven't given me a chance to talk to you for the past few weeks."  
  
"Harry, I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me that you don't feel the same way and that we should just be friends. There, I saved you the trouble, now can I go?"  
  
"Hermione, that's not-"  
  
"Harry, let me out, please. I do not wish-"  
  
"HERMIONE, SHUT UP!" he said a little roughly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled." He said when he saw the look on her face. "Hermione, you have to listen to me! That's not what I was going to say, at all!"  
  
"Oh, really? Then what were you going to say? That you are actually completely smitten with me and you were coming to pronounce your undying love to me?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, yes. That's exactly what I was going to do"  
  
Hermione blinked a couple of times, then burst out laughing. "Oh, right, Harry. That's rich. I'm supposed to believe that?"  
  
"Yes, you are supposed to believe it because it's true! I was going to tell you the day you told me that you had feelings for me but you ran out the door and haven't spoken to me since. I really do love you, and I hope you still feel the same way because I've missed you."  
  
She couldn't think of a thing to say. She'd been completely rude to him and this whole time he'd felt the same way. "Oh, Harry, I don't really know what to say. I- I've been so awful to you."  
  
"Just say that you still feel the same way and that you'll be with me." His mind was reeling. 'Oh, this is just the perfect sappy moment, isn't it?' he thought to himself. He couldn't take his eyes off of her face. He was aware that her mouth was moving but wasn't listening.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, what?"  
  
"Like I said the first five times, yes."  
  
Harry wasn't sure he heard her right. "Yes?" He wanted to make sure.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He started towards her. He wanted to kiss her so badly. Just as he was about to, she stopped him. "Um, your face is kind of bloody." Oh no. How could he forget about that? After an awkward silence, they both heard from behind the door, "Just snog already!"  
  
Suddenly Hermione went to the door and said something to Ron. She came back with his wand and muttered some kind of spell. Harry felt his face; all the blood was gone! She returned Ron his wand and came back and put her arms around Harry.  
  
Harry smile and leaned down to kiss her. When their lips met, it was like fireworks going off inside his head. This is what he had been waiting for. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, seeking entrance. The kissed for quite some time, and they finally came up for air. Harry felt a little dazed and suspected he had a silly grin on his face.  
  
"Are you two done yet? I'm afraid we're going to get caught!" they heard from behind the door.  
  
"Oh, we completely forgot about Ron!"  
  
"One more thing before we go. Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"  
  
"Of course I will. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't go?"  
  
Harry then realized that that was a very stupid question. Did he really expect her not to go with him now that she was his girlfriend? 'You have got to start thinking more sensibly!' he criticized.  
  
They opened the door, hand in hand to find a very bored-looking Ron. "Well, it's about time! I've been waiting for about an hour out here! Did you have a good time? You better have because if you hadn't you'd be hearing an earful from me and-"  
  
"Ron, it's ok. Hermione and I are together now. Everything's fine!"  
  
"Oh, so you two are going out and everything? Are you two going to the Yule Ball together?"  
  
"Of course I am Ron! Why wouldn't I?" Hermione said. "Boys."  
  
"Do you have a date for the Yule Ball, Ron?" Harry chimed in.  
  
"No I don't have a date for the Yule Ball, Harry, thanks for rubbing it in.  
  
Hermione had a sudden idea. "Well, Ron. What about Lavender Brown? When she accidentally heard that we were going on a date she seemed pretty upset......"  
  
Ron looked as if he was deep in thought. "I think I'll ask Lavender." He said this as if Hermione had not just said her last comment.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and they all walked down to Gryffindor Tower, Harry and Hermione hand in hand.  
  
  
  
Alright. There. You asked for longer chapters and here it is! It took about an hour to type and my fingers were starting to cramp! I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review and say what you think! 


	8. Authors' Note

Sorry all for not updating. What with school starting for Kristen, and me getting sick,   
things have been hard time-wise, to say the least. For now though, this fic is on hold   
until further notice. Ideas are still very welcome for future chapters!!!!!!!! Again,   
so sorry!  
  
Always,  
Angel 


End file.
